


40 Hours of Beading

by RubyIntyale



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Viagra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyIntyale/pseuds/RubyIntyale
Summary: Fluffy smut inspired by the Hollywood Film Awards, featuring The Bib, The Hug and, er, recreational Viagra.





	40 Hours of Beading

**Author's Note:**

> Other than the onstage hug and Timmy going backless, this is entirely fictional (unfortunately).

“Hey, can you help me with this?”

Armie’s breath left him in a whoosh as he opened the bathroom door. Tim stood in front of the mirror, turning awkwardly as he tried to fasten long lengths of ribbon around his back. He’d managed the neck ties OK, much to Armie’s delight, but the rest hung off him like a baggy halter top.

“Wow.”

“Is it too much?” Tim grimaced at his reflection, stretched the material out to show the design on the front. “I’m gonna keep my jacket on, don’t worry.”

Armie stood behind him, pulled one of the ribbons through it’s little silver hoop, “It’s perfect. Like you.” 

Timmy blushed and looked down at the sink, still unable to take a compliment, even after all this time. Armie lingered lacing him up, enjoying the contrast of the thick, black ribbon against creamy soft skin. Before he was done he ran his hand up Timmy’s stomach, slowly, slowly up to his nipple, which he pinched hard enough to make Timmy cry out. 

“Ow!” Timmy pushed his ass back against Armie’s groin, their eyes meeting in the mirror, “Do it again.”

Armie obliged with the other nipple, scraping his teeth against Timmy’s neck. He fastened the top in place with a final tug, standing back to admire his handiwork. He left part of the ribbon hanging down over Timmy’s hips, more to tease himself than to garner Tim any unwanted attention. 

“All done.”

Timmy turned to face him, standing on his tiptoes to kiss his mouth. He eyed the bed over Armie’s shoulder.

“Do we have time?”

Armie checked his watch. “No. Sorry.”

Timmy whined, brought Armie’s hand down to cover his crotch. “Look what you did.”

“You’re a good boy,” Armie gave him a squeeze, “you can wait for it.”

 

Timmy went over his speech in the car, lips moving soundlessly as he read it for the umpteenth time. The paper was curling at the edges. His knee bounced erratically. 

“You’ll be fine,” Armie held his leg still, “stop worrying.”

Timmy offered him a weak smile. 

 

Armie smiled proudly while butterflies danced in his stomach. When Tim went for the one armed hug, he pulled him into a proper one, sighing when Timmy’s cheek found its spot on his shoulder.

“Enjoy this,” he whispered in his ear, “love you.”

Timmy melted in his arms, and Armie wished the mic had picked it up, imagined what it would be like to kiss his boy in front of everyone. His throat felt tight when he let Timmy go. He blamed it on the poloneck.

 

After dessert but before the coffee, Armie pulled a small blister pack out of his jacket pocket. He held up the little blue tablet for Tim to see before smiling and throwing it into his mouth, downing it with a swig of champagne. 

Timmy almost choked on his rum and coke. “You  _ really _ don’t need that.”

Armie shrugged, a smug smirk pulling up the corner of his mouth, “Yeah, but a four hour boner? Could be interesting.”

“Four hours?!” Timmy’s eyes went wide as he mumbled, “Fuck.”

Just then, a swathe of people arrived at their table to congratulate Timmy. Armie grinned as he leant back in his chair, watching Tim fumble his way through a few thank yous, knowing damn well that his mind was elsewhere. He deliberately didn’t mention it again, chatting to other people on their table, keeping the conversation banal wile Timmy snook surreptitious glances at his crotch. 

They went out for a smoke. 

Armie crowded him against a wall, “I saw you looking.”

Tim blushed as he shook his head.

“It won’t just pop up and say ‘hi,’” Armie took a long drag on his cigarette, let the smoke curl between them. “You have to get me excited first.”

Timmy bit his lip as he looked straight at him. His hand travelled up Armie’s thigh, warm and insistent through his thin suit trousers, straight to his dick. His fingers curled to cup Armie’s balls as he said, with perfect intonation and a little scrunch of his eyebrows, “Am I offending you?”

Armie half moaned, half laughed as he let his forehead rest against Timmy’s. He felt his cock start to thicken, growing heavy in his tight boxers. 

“That’ll do it.”

Timmy smiled, obviously proud of himself, “I was ready to leave anyway.”

Their lips were almost touching. Armie threw his cigarette on the ground and closed the gap, drinking Timmy in, devouring him. He grabbed his ass and pulled him flush against his hips. 

“There are people outside,” he nuzzled Timmy’s neck, kissed just under his ear, “that want our autographs.”

“Shit,” Timmy stepped back. He raised his eyebrows at the massive bulge in Armie’s pants. “That’s not going away, is it?”

“Nope.”

Timmy giggled, stamping out his own cigarette with the toe of his Louboutin. “Sorry, man. You told me to get you excited.”

“I didn’t say this second,” Armie rolled his eyes. “We’ll have to blow them off. I can’t hold a jacket over my dick  _ and _ pose for pictures.”

Timmy was shaking with laughter, hand against the wall for balance. “Alright,” Armie slung an arm around his shoulders, “let’s go, baby boy. You lead the way.”

 

He held Timmy in front of him like a shield, manoeuvring their way through the crowds in a weird conga formation. Whenever Tim stopped to let someone pass, Armie’s cock poked him in the back. He was more than a little keyed up by the time they reached the car, pouncing as soon as they were behind tinted glass. Armie pulled him close as the seatbelts would allow. His hand slid under his jacket, teasing at the ribbons that were slowly coming loose. The driver discreetly raised the partition. 

 

Armie had his sweater off before they were even through the door. “Fucking thing.”

“You looked hot in it,” Timmy hopped on one leg, eagerly unlacing his shoe. 

Armie made a non commital grunt and unbuttoned his trousers. When he turned back to Tim, only the bib remained, gently glinting in the soft light of their hotel room. 

Tim stood with his hands behind his back, waiting patiently for Armie’s attention. Armie stalked over to him, touched the tip of his cock with the barest brush of fingertips. His tongue filled Timmy’s mouth. 

“Touch me.”

He sighed as Timmy sank to his knees, watched him pull his underwear down until his dick sprang free. Timmy kissed and suckled on the tip before taking him deeper. He bobbed his head a couple of times and then pulled off.

“You’re bigger,” his voice sounded strained.

Armie groaned above him.

“That fucking pill made your dick bigger.”

“Increased blood flow.”

“Yeah. And then some. I can’t get my mouth round you.”

Armie’s cock leaked at his words. “Try?” He realised he was begging. Didn’t really care.

Timmy huffed out a laugh and went back to work, licking up the underside, working Armie with his hand while he tried to take as much as he could. His pretty pink lips made a perfect bow. Armie held the back of his head, fingers sliding through his shorter curls. Tim could only get about half way down, but his hot little mouth felt fantastic. Armie pulled out before it got too much, precome glazing Timmy’s lower lip. He helped Timmy to stand, turned him around so that he could unlace the ribbons. 40 hours of beading fell to the floor with a soft rustle. 

They lay on top of the covers, the air con cooling the room just enough to make their heated skin extra sensitive. Tim cuddled up while Armie kneaded his ass, holding his cheeks apart to tease his intimate skin. 

“Is this OK?”

“Mmmm,” Timmy draped his leg across Armie’s thighs, further exposing himself. His hand wrapped around Armie’s cock, squeezing, stroking, coaxing out the pearly fluid already leaking from his slit. 

“Fuck,” Armie lifted his hips.

Timmy’s tongue swiped over his nipple. “Are you close?”

“Not even slightly.”

“You’ve been hard a long time.”

“I know.”

“How does it feel?”

Armie groaned as the slight hint of Timmy’s stubble rasped against his chest. “Like I could fuck you for days.”

“No different than usual, then?”

Armie swatted his ass. “Roll over, baby.”

He took his time with the prep, not letting up until Timmy was writhing on three fingers, whimpering and wet. He pulled him onto all fours and entered him carefully, gritting his teeth against the snug heat. They fucked slow and deep, Timmy arching his back, rocking his hips. When his shoulders started to tremble, Armie pulled out and lay on his back, smiled up at Timmy as he rode him, head thrown back in pleasure, mouth wide open. He clawed at the pillow next to Armie’s head as his movements became more erratic. 

“That’s it. Come for me.”

Timmy whimpered and shook his head, eyes squeezed shut.

“No, come on. Do it. I’ll make sure you stay hard.”

The first spurt shot as far as Armie’s neck. The rest streaked across his stomach. He trailed his fingers through the mess and brought them to his mouth, watching Timmy’s eyes go hooded as he sucked them clean. 

Timmy lifted off him, kneeled on the bed to catch his breath, “I want you on top of me.”

Armie’s dick throbbed. “OK.”

He poured out more lube, pulled Timmy’s legs up over his shoulders. He sank in easily. Their lips never parted. Timmy grasped the bedpost with one hand, his dick with the other. 

This time, when Armie felt it start he let it happen, fucking Tim with everything he had, panting, the muscles in his legs burning. He gasped and grunted as his climax hit, wave after wave of pleasure wracking his body. He pulled out with a wince, semen still dripping from his soft cock. 

Timmy looked wrecked, writhing on the bed, desperate to come for a second time. Armie took him in his mouth, sucking and flicking his tongue until Timmy cried out in relief. He hardly had anything left to give, but Armie’s swallowed it all, licking his lips.

“That wasn’t four hours.”

He sank his teeth into Timmy’s thigh. “Everyone’s a critic.”

 

They could barely stand up in the shower, Timmy leaning heavily against Armie’s chest while he soaped his back. He curled up on the bed with a yawn, still in his fluffy white robe. 

Armie spooned him, brushed  damp hair off his forehead.

“I’m gonna marry you, y’know,” he kissed his cheek.

Timmy was already fast asleep, but he knew. He definitely knew.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [I'm lion-from-the-north on tumblr](http://lion-from-the-north.tumblr.com//)


End file.
